In general, a technique to detect symbols (including letters, numbers and marks) in an image is utilized in various fields. In the field of automobiles, a technique to detect traffic signs in an image is developed for the purpose of calling a driver's attention or controlling automatic operation. For example, this technique detects a specific single color in an image to detect a traffic sign.
However, the specific single color does not necessarily correspond to the portion of a symbol. Furthermore, to detect a single color regarding a plurality of colors would increase processing time.
The embodiments described herein solve the above problem by providing an image processing apparatus which detects the portion of a symbol in an image in a short time, and a computer-readable storage medium thereof.